


What would you like to drink?

by erenbaeger



Series: Ereri Week 2k15 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 2: Summer Job, M/M, and a bit of crossdressing thrown in there as well, dilf!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi wanted was to save up for college but his best friend's dad had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would you like to drink?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I finally wrote dilf!eren. It was only a matter of time really so I hope you like it :')

Levi knew getting a job at Maria cafe for the summer would be a bad idea. Surprisingly though, it was not for any of the reasons he'd come to expect. Instead of the rude customers and noisy teens he'd been expecting he got his worst nightmare, Eren.

Eren Jaeger, the father of his best friend, his long term crush since he was in middle school and the man who was currently making his life a living hell.

Every day at exactly 8 am, Eren would waltz in with a huge grin on his face and walk straight to Levi who would already be preparing his drink. Eren would start talking, telling Levi about anything new that might have happened since they talked the night before while Levi would continue preparing his drink, trying to ignore how perfect the older man looked in his suit and the stubble that he refused to shave because he wanted to grow a fucking _beard_ of all things. He'd give Eren his cup, never failing to blush when their hands touched, whispering a quick goodbye before Eren answered him with a grin, knowing quite well what he was doing to Levi and headed back outside.

He needed someone to talk to before he died of sexual frustration. It was only the middle of summer and he had 2 more months to go before he went back to school and he wasn't sure how much more he'd be able to take.

He needed to make Eren pay.

Talking it out with Isabel was out of the question of course since she'd had enough of it when they were still in school and now that it had escalated a bit she was having none of it. Farlan was his next option which would only result in Isabel knowing anyways but at this point, he couldn't care less. He swallowed his pride and quickly texted Farlan to meet him after his shift was over and went back to preparing drinks and counting the minutes until he was done.

At exactly 5, Farlan was opening the door to the cafe and quickly moving inside to save himself from the blistering summer heat. Levi was the only one who decided on working to save up some money so he wouldn't need to during the semester, a decision he was starting to genuinely regret at this point.

"Give me a minute to change, I'll be right back." Levi said quickly, dealing with his last customer and headed to the back so he could change and went back outside to join Farlan at their usual table.

"So what happened with Eren?" Farlan asked once Levi sat down, not one to beat around the bush.

"What makes you think this is about Eren?" Levi scowled at his best friend, hating how easily the other seemed to read him.

"I wouldn't be here, without Isabel I might add, if wasn't for him." He said cheekily, snorting when Levi's scowl deepened and glared. "Hey relax, I won't tell Izzy anything if you don't want me to. I can keep a secret."

"Yeah, like hell you can." Levi snorted loudly. "Need I rem—"

"Okay I get it, fine. Jesus, it was only one time but I promise I'll do my best not to tell her then." Farlan interrupted and Levi just rubbed his hand across his face, already regretting his choice in calling Farlan.

"It was the only time it mattered." Levi mumbled under his breath.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Farlan prodded, losing the teasing tone and face looking serious.

"He's killing me." Levi groaned and then repeatedly hit his head on the table and then he paused and looked Farlan dead in the eye. "I need to make him pay."

Farlan just stared at him for a minute, trying to make sense of what Levi had just said, before he burst out laughing.

"I'm serious." Levi raised his voice a bit to grab Farlan's attention. "This has gone long enough. Have you even seen the beard he's trying to grow? I swear to god ever since I mentioned that beards look sexy on older men when there's white hair mixed in there, he's been trying so fucking hard and I just have to make him suffer for what he's doing to me."

"Okay." Farlan started then paused, trying to regain his composure. "Let's say that what you just said makes complete sense, which it doesn't by the way, what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know." Levi grumbled. "Why the fuck do you I think I called you in for?"

"Oh, I was hoping that you missed me and wanted some guy time without Izzy around." The idiot even stuck his tongue out like the sassy fucker he is. Levi just glared at him and crossed his arms in front of him, not willing to react to his jabs.

"Fine, be like that." Farlan smirked. "I have just the thing though if you're still interested?"

Levi knew he was going to regret it but looking at his options he decided to humor him and hear out his plan. As Farlan went on to explain what they were going to do, Levi started slowly sinking in his chair as if that was going to help get him out of this but to no avail he ended up agreeing to it because Farlan was an evil genius.

 

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I do and did you really have to bring Isabel?" Levi asked, trying his hardest to cover himself. The midday rush was finally starting to calm down when Farlan burst in with Isabel in toe and dragged him to the back so they can start their plan.

"Of course I did." He raised an eyebrow like it should be obvious. "How else are we going to get Mr. Jaeger to come here after he's done with work?"

"I also wouldn't miss this for the world." Isabel chimed in. "And I brought a camera."

"Don't y—"

"Oh relax, the whole town is going to see you like this so the pictures should be the least of your worries" Isabel interrupted him, raising her camera to test it.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this." Levi whispered to himself and finished getting dressed wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

"Are you sure this is even going to work?" Levi asked in frustration trying to smooth out a wrinkle.

"Positive." Both of them answered in the same breath, looking at each other and grinning wickedly.

"We should go back out front, he's going to be here in a minute." Isabel prompted, trying to push Levi out of the door.

Isabel was wrong. That's the first thing Levi thought when he opened the door leading to the front of the café at the same time Eren was coming inside. They stood there staring at each other. Eren with his hand buried in his wind tousled hair, further messing it up, frozen where he was against the door, wide eyes staring at Levi and slowly taking him in and swallowing heavily. And Levi, face flushed a deep red, just stood there caught in between the urge to run away and the need to take all of Eren's reaction in.

The muffled giggling from behind Levi was what broke him out of his trance and he quickly tried to retreat but was blocked instantly by his traitorous best friends who pushed him forward so he could take his place behind the counter.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

"What can I get you, sir?" Levi asked, assuming his role perfectly.

Eren, on the other hand, was at a loss for words and it gave Levi great pride that he was able to affect the older man in this way. He stood there, staring at Levi and trying to take his outfit in. Farlan had somehow convinced Levi to go for the truly cliché choice of a maid's outfit and Levi can't say he regretted it now.

He was dressed in black shirt and skirt covered by white frills and white knee socks. It was very close to what his normal uniform looked like so his boss didn't object when they brought the idea to her but still different to grab half of the café's attention.

"Sir?" Levi repeated, feigning complete innocence.

"O-oh, uhm." Eren stuttered. "I—I'll have an i—ice blended mocha p—please."

"Right away, sir."

He made sure Eren was watching him bend over to get the blender out of the lower shelves and exaggeratedly started preparing Eren's order while the other stared until Isabel dragged him away from the counter, poor thing was startled completely forgetting his daughter was there, and went to sit down on the table to the left of the counter that had the perfect view of Levi.

"Here you go, sir." Levi practically purred as he set down Eren's drink, giving him a small smirk and hearing him gulp in reply.

Levi had honestly never felt more powerful.

The rest of his shift went by uneventfully and it was only by sheer strength of will that his eyes didn't drift to Eren and completely ignored him even when Farlan finally got bored and went to join him and Isabel. After he was done, he finally went in the back to change and get ready to clock out and he instantly regretted not watching Eren because lo and behold, he was right in front of him.

"I talked to Isabel."

It took a few seconds for Levi to register that Eren has spoken and all he could say was, "What?"

"I said, I talked to Isabel." Eren took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them.

"About?" Levi prodded, wanting Eren to continue.

"About you." He paused. "And me but you in general."

"Okay?" Levi was unsure where this is going and he was certain his heartbeat could be heard all throughout the café.

"Well she's done with us." Eren chuckled. "I can't believe my daughter actually told me to go after her best friend but yeah here I am."

"Thank god for Isabel then." Levi remarked and then with one look at Eren's eyes, seeing the want and longing that he was sure were mirrored in his own, was all it took for them to close the small distance that was left.

He was finally wrapped in those arms he'd dreamed about for years, kissing those lips he'd fantasized about constantly and it was nothing like he'd expected. It was a lot more. Eren's warmth and passion permeated through every little movement he made and Levi melted against him, throwing his arms around the older man's neck and burying his fingers into that hair that was as soft as he'd imagined. The kiss remained chaste, expressing their sentiments they'd kept inside for so long.

"Wow" Levi breathed once they separated, his eyes seeking Eren's at once.

"You can say that again." Eren grinned, resting his forehead on Levi's looking at him with so much adoration that Levi had to look away.

"Are you sure you're not a dream?" Levi whispered softly, he couldn't fathom that this was actually happening.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure, love." Eren breathed, "My dreams were never this good."

"Oh god, you're so cheesy." Levi laughed, unable to ignore the ridiculousness of the situation any longer and at the same time blushing when the fact that Eren dreamed about him registered.

"And yet here you are." Eren smiled, gently brushing Levi's hair from his cheek and Levi leaned in on instinct.

"Yep." Levi said, placing a gentle kiss on Eren's lips relishing in his ability to do so now. "Here I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this sucks pretty bad because half of it was written in a sick haze so if you find any mistakes pls tell me but yeah, hope you enjoyed this mess <3


End file.
